AN BROKEN LOVER HEARTH
by Yahg
Summary: Mi primer fic normal. pareja Salimax Ray. relación con el de Te necesito . que pasa con las peliriojas. AGRADEZCO EL APOYO A LOS QUE LEYERON. TERMINADA
1. Default Chapter

OHAIYO YAA . AQUÍ LLEGO CON UN NUEVO FIC OJALE LES GUSTE 

AN BROKEN LOVER HEARTH

Todo comienza en una noche nublada y opaca 

Caminaba por las calles, sin rumbo no tenía intención de llegar a ningún lugar 

-que haces a estas horas 

-tomo aire y tu 

Tomo aire y sonrió -somos dos ya 

jaja pero tu lo haces para pensar y yo solo para salir 

-bueno ya que estamos afuera no te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café 

-me encantaría 

la pareja se alejo por un callejón.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Donde esta, debería a ver llegado hace una hora 

-ya sabes como es, de seguro llegara a la media noche 

-si pero debería estar hache 

-Ya cállate de una buena vez, podemos sobrevivir sin el 

-Tiene razón

- _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Donde esta Salima

-salio 

-me desquicia que haga eso, sobre todo que ya oscureció

-tranquilo Kane ya conoces a salima estará bien 

- Si nadie se atrevería a tocar a tu "amiga"

-Jajajajajajajajja 

- bueno creo que saldré a buscarla

-Alguien s e aproximo a los chicos presentes y les dijo- Kane no salgas un guardia esperara a salima, no es necesario que te molestes en ir por ella 

-Gracias doctor

- Vayan a descansar mañana tienen mucho trabajo 

-Si,  chicos vamos a descansar 

Los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones

_______________________________________________________

Mientras Tanto en la cafetería 

-Por favor no se presenten a la  batalla 

- Porque me pides eso 

-Los miembros de tu equipo y el mío no escucharan razones, por eso te lo digo a ti 

-Si pero no creo que ellos deseen hacerlo

-Bueno sabes si tu los convences yo haré lo posible para traerte un ciber, para que lo analicen 

-Bien haré lo posible 

-te espero el día de mañana en el muelle 

-bien hasta luego ray 

-Por cierto salima, gracias por este tiempo.

Cada chico salio en dirección distinta

 Y ray pensaba:  

-pienso que ella es una persona muy linda ^-^ 

Salima

-Ray es una persona muy agradable ^ _, ^

______________________________________________________

Por  la mañana el neko-jin, hablo con sus compañeros  y todos se rehusaron 

- No ni pensarlo

-Yo quiero batallar 

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con los demás 

-Pero chicos 

-No ray escucha bien ninguna niña cara bonita ojos hermosos evitara que yo pelee

-Pero chicos 

-nada 

-Bueno aun así iré para decirle nuestra decisión 

-Así se habla 

_________________________________________________________________________

Mientras con Salima, ella se disponía a salir para luego encontrarse con Ray pero 

-Adonde vas Salima 

-No deseo que peleemos contra ellos, pero si es inevitable deseo igualar la situación y la mejor forma de hacerlo es dándoles unas ciber-bit  

-Espera salima se que tu intención es buena pero si Tyson y su equipo realmente son buenos, encontrarán la forma de deshacerse de esta barrera 

-Pero Kane 

En ese momento Kane abrazo a Salima y le dijo-por favor si??

- Bien 

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso profundo e inmenso 

-me quedare y afrontaremos a los bey blakers juntos 

-si 

Pero a salima había una cosa que la preocupaba ,mas bien una persona que la preocupaba se llamaba Ray . Y algo estaba floreciendo en su corazón.

___________________________________________________

La noche llego y ray estuvo esperando a Salima ,pero ella no llego 

-No vendrá Ray es mas que obvio ,que ella se decidió por el camino de la victoria con las falsas bestias bit 

-Lo se  chicos (solo espero que ella este bien ( OH salima) 

Los demás notaron algo en su amigo  y tyson dijo: Ray esta enamorado lalalalal ^_^ '

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMER FIC DE BEY BLADE DONDE NO METO NADA YAOI ( CLARO LOS MILAGROS EXISTEN) OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PRIMERA PARTE .

ACEPTAMOS TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS ,JITOMATAZOS, FELICITACIONES Y DE MÁS . TODO ES BIENVENIDO 

YA 

DONEC ERIS FELIX MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS 


	2. EN LA SEMANA

Capitulo2: La semana  
  
Los días pasaron y Ray trataba de poner su mente en otro lugar que no fuera en sus pensamientos por Salima  
  
-Vamos Ray concéntrate  
  
Esto lo despertó de sus pensamientos  
  
-Que te sucede Ray, parece que estuvieras Enamorado  
  
Tyson quien empezó con su burla: uh el gato encontró a su gatita jejejej  
  
Kay: Cállate Tyson  
  
Ray: Por favor no digas eso  
  
Max: Si además ya sabemos que Ray esta enamorado de Mariah  
  
Tyson: Discúlpenme por querer animar a Ray  
  
Ray: No es eso chicos, saben es mejor que vaya a casa  
  
Max: Pero Ray todavía no es tan tarde  
  
Ray: No vemos mañana. Y asi el chino salio corriendo  
  
Tyson: dije algo malo  
  
Kay: No Tyson solo le recuerdas sus penas a las personas ¬¬  
  
Ray paro de correr y se dedico a caminar lentamente ,de verdad quería aquella niña. Desde que la vio ,era como si fueran robado su corazón, simplemente era perfecta su sonrisa su cabello , su forma de ser. Pareciera que ella habría sido lo que soñó, lo que busco en Mariah y no encontró tenía esa forma de ser femenina y tan dulce sin quererlo ser.  
  
Pero había un pequeño inconveniente. Cual?, que pronto tendría que ver su cara y no precisamente en una agradable visita  
  
-Ahhhhh que haré  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
-Por favor tomen las bestias-bit ,estoy seguro que las dominaran pronto  
  
Kane:-Sabe bien que no es nuestro estilo de pelea  
  
Doctor: Pero asi tendrán mas poder para acabar con los Bey Blakers  
  
Salima.- No queremos poder, queremos jugar limpiamente  
  
En ese momento llegaron los otros dos chicos miembros del mismo equipo  
  
Goki.- Vamos chicos ,deben probarlas son geniales estas bestias  
  
-Si vamos salima anímate  
  
Kane.- saben necesitamos pensarlo  
  
Salia Y Kane se retiraron dejando a sus compañeros solos  
  
Kane: Lo intentamos salima?  
  
Salima: Realmente no deseo hacer trampa, pero tampoco sera trampa si nosotros podemos controlarlas y ganar cierto  
  
Kane: Sin trampas  
  
Salima: Así es como debe ser  
  
Kane: Entonces vamos por esos beyblades  
  
Salima: Si ^_^  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente y ambos equipos estaban casi listos para la batalla. Los Beyblakers acaban de superar la crisis de Tyson (ya sabe esa donde modifico a su dragoon) .Mientras los oponentes estaba practicando a estas alturas tanto Kane como Salima y compañía ,ya dominaban sus blades.  
  
Por la noche en casa de Tyson Todos había decidido quedarse a dormir, para prepararse juntos ( ya saben un equipo) .Se encontraban en el cuarto de Tyson haciendo un tipo piyamada ( según Tyson)  
  
-Ya duérmete Tyson  
  
-Si además mañana debemos salir  
  
-Y tenemos que descansar  
  
-Oh vamos chico hagamos algo divertido  
  
Max: Buena Idea  
  
Ray seguía en sus pensamientos y Tyson dijo  
  
-Ya Ray me mareas con tus enamoramientos  
  
-Que??  
  
Max: Parece que estas enamorado, será acaso de Salima ^-^  
  
Kay: Saben si Ray no nos dice nada por algo es  
  
Tyson: Te pregunte, no verdad, entonces cállate  
  
Ray: No tengo ningún enamoramiento ni mucho menos algún problema ( si como no)  
  
Tyson quien dijo con simpatía: aja entonces yo soy Mariah  
  
Ray: ¬¬  
  
Tyson: Lo siento  
  
Ray: no hay problema, pero porque dicen que estoy enamorado de salima  
  
Max: Se nota  
  
Tyson: por que cada vez que hablamos de ella o de su equipo te pones nervioso  
  
Ray: No es cierto salima solo me cae bien  
  
Max: A claro - volteo a ver hacia la ventana y grito- AHHHHHH ¡¡¡Miren es.  
  
Tyson: ¡¡¡Salima!!!  
  
Ray: Donde?????  
  
Max y Tyson empezaron a reírse a mas no poder: JAJAJAJAJAJ ,IMAGINATE A RAY PENSANDO QUE SALIMA ESTA AQUÍ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Kay quien se dirigió a Ray: Decías???  
  
Ray: Bien me han atrapado, si estoy enamorado d e ella  
  
Max: que bonito  
  
Ray: Pero no quiero confundirme, primero debemos ganar la batalla y luego le diré a ella que siento  
  
Kay: Así se habla  
  
Max: si  
  
Tyson: Espera max, Kay solo lo dice por la batalla, no le importa nuestro amigo  
  
Max: Ah no??  
  
Kay quien se mostró indignado: oye que clase de insensible crees que soy  
  
Tyson: no lo se, talvez. tú  
  
Kay: ¬¬  
  
Tyson: lo siento  
  
Ray: Gracias chicos, pero es mejor dormir para estar listos  
  
Tyson bostezo y dijo: si genial idea Al cabo de un rato los beyblakers se quedaron dormidos  
  
-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Mientras tanto salima, Kane y sus amigos habían logrado controlar las ciber- bit  
  
-Están listos para mañana  
  
-Por supuesto  
  
-Pobre Beyblakers los aplastaremos muahahahaha  
  
-Y no sabrán que les paso  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y dejen reviews para seguir adelante. Todo es bienvenido  
  
DONEC ERIS FELIZ MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS 


	3. An broken lover hearth

Hola hace mucho tiempo que no continuaba esta historia. Y ya decidí seguirla. ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. Ojala les guste y disfruten este capitulo y el fic tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

Los Reviews: 

**Dan **

Yo  toy bien. Si es una lastima que Ray se haya enamorado de una persona impredecible, pero que deseas, la verdad es así cuando no enamoramos no vemos de quien lo hacemos y nos entregamos a la cursilerias jejej o no? 

PERO ESTAR ENAMORADO/A ES HERMOSO .No me lo negaras 

Si y Kay no están malo, yo creo que cualquier persona tiene sentimientos. 

Y ya toy aquí para seguirlo y terminarlo 

**Tsuki_chan**  

Gracias por el comentario, lamento mucho la tardanza y que tal vez esto no termine como esperas. Peor no te preocupes que pronto subiré uno con esa pareja.  Bye

Vamos con el fic y su último capitulo 

Capitulo 3: An broken lover Hearth

Los Bey Blakers ya había llegado al lugar donde se llevarían los combates LA TORRE DE BATALLAS (Que tonto nombre).

Cuando entraron se encontraron con gideon (mas bien con un mensaje de el) que les dio la bienvenida y les explico las reglas del juego. Y cuando se disponían a marcharse fueron atacados por unos robots que temían el propósito de agotarlos.

Para su buena fortuna llegaron Ozuma y sus compadres. Quienes se hicieron cargo de todo dejando avanzar sin mayor problema a los bey Blakers.

Por fin llegaron a un estadio donde salio el enano del equipo contrario. Max fue el primero en batallar. La batalla iba a favor de enano, cuando Max hizo un movimiento que cambio todo a su  a favor y cuando por fin el había ganado.

Las ratas científicas lo apuñalaron trayendo de vuelta al ciber-Draciel ( lo que realmente fue fraude) y lograron que el ciber venciera al original. Max quedo desecho por así decirlo. El enano se retiro feliz y los bey blakers siguieron su camino a un segundo estadio. 

Allegar (Aquí comienza lo bueno) encontraron un acondicionamiento rocoso que simulaba una llanura o algo así. 

Los bey blakers estaban nerviosos por quien saldría en esta ocasión. Ray no ponía mucha atención, ya que no pensaba que la razón de sus suspiros estaba por salir. Pero como nunca sucede lo que esperamos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja con mirada de hielo y expresión molesta. Fue cuando ray prestó atención. No podia ser aquella dulce joven que había conocido. Pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla.

-Chicos dejen que yo me encargue 

Los demás se quedaron viendo al chino, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada .Solo encargaron todo con una mirada. Pues  sabían lo difícil que sería enfrentar a la persona que mas quieres y no precisamente en un juego amistoso.

El duelo comenzó y Salima veía con odio a Ray como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada.

Las ratas científicas observaban toda acción por parte de ambos esperando que el resultado fuera igual al anterior.

La batalla estaba siendo arrasada por Salima debido a que Ray no se atrevía a atacar de lleno, soló se la pasaba evitando los ataques. Esto desesperaba a Salima que esperaba terminar rápido con el amo del driger 

-Creí que eras diferente creo queme equivoque

Tyson Vamos Ray 

Salima: quien habría pensado que ser una psiquic serpia divertido 

-Que pasa con Ray parece que la esta dejando ganar 

- Ray ni siquiera lo estas intentando

Ray: me liquidará si no hago nada, pero todas las advertencias, aquella noche. Estoy confundido

Ray vio la cara de loca que tenía Salima y se dio cuenta

-Me engaño, Si claro era mentira y yo me la creí  

La batalla siguió y las preguntas de ray no concluían y todas iban por el mismo rumbo.Que había pasado con la salima de antes. Hasta que el líder de los beyblakers dijo unas palabras: 

-Escucha bien Ray ella no es la misma Salima que conociste .La estas dejando ganar, recuerda que ella no tendrá piedad contigo,  mira al tiempo que le muestra el bey de Max donde falta su bestia bi y hara lo mismo contigo,   queme dices a eso.Ray se quedo pensando y decidió liberar a su driger. La batalla por fin tenía algo de sentido, ambos iban a las mismas.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de las ratas científicas 

Gill (alias el enano) Esta muy  parejos 

-No te preocupes que para eso hacemos trampa 

Volviendo a la batalla 

Salima: Bien Ray no seré tan buena contigo 

Ray: Se que no quieres pelear.Por favor escúchame, esa noche no fue nada .la salima que conocí jugaba limpio. Estas palabras hicieron un cierto efecto en Salima, pero muy leve 

Tyson: No puedes sacrificara Driger por una Psiquic 

-Tienes razón debo ganar el combate y luego quizás, tal vez quizás pueda recuperar a Salima.

Pero las ratas científicas interfirieron con la trampa antes mencionada que se trataba de unos ventiladores súper potentes. Salima al observar esto decidió poner fin a las trampas 

-Voy a  ganar sin usar trucos 

Destruyo el sistema que hacía funcionar a tales ventiladores.

Ray quedo sorprendido por la acción de la bey luchadora 

Eso parece ser  la antigua Salima, Despierta por favor 

-Estoy despierta 

Salima por un momento había recuperado su estado normal, pero solo por poco porque volvió a desquiciarse y aquí las ratas científicas hicieron crecer a al ciber. Todos estaban preocupados por la acción del oponente. Pero Ray le dijo a Salima que le mostraría que aun con trampas el podía a ganar que eso es lo que hacían los verdaderos beyluchadores. 

Así salima recordó aquellos días en donde ella y sus amigos luchaban por ser los mejores. Recordaba a Kane.

Ray vio que  la expresión de Salima volvía a ser la de aquella chica dulce de la cual se había enamorado 

-Vamos salima estoy aquí para ayudarte cuenta conmigo 

En eso Ray liquido a la ciber ganando el combate y recuperando a Salima solo faltaba que…

Salima no tienes que irte ahora (quédate) 

Salima noto aquella expresión de amor en Ray y sonrió: Gracias por toda tu ayuda  Ray. Salima estaba por irse 

-No te vayas yo…

Salima: Lo siento pero debo volver. 

Así salima se retiro de aquel estadio.Vino el turno de seguir a delante y enfrentar a Goki, Kay se hizo cargo de el derrotándolo en un dos por tres. Y por fin vino la batalla de Kane. 

Salima estaba encerrada en una especie de jaula de cristal (o algo así)  observando los movimientos de su capitán, preocupada por lo que pasaba. Tal vez antes no lo había visto pero Kane estaba como desquiciado ante el poder que le daba la ciber. Tyson mantenía la calma (en lo que cabe de la palabra) pero era algo dic ya que las trampas del enemigo estaba haciendo efecto. Pero Kane estaba resistiéndose a ella y al poder de su dragoon .Al final el ganador fue Tyson Kane acepto su derrota y gideon se volvía loco por haber perdido. 

La torre comenzó a incendiarse y haría explosión todos salieron lo mas rápido que podían .Max  fue rescatar a su Draciel,Tyson lo acompaño.Afuera los chicos y el señor Dickenson estaba esperando de que nada les sucediera a su compañeros. Al fin salieron los que habían ido por el compañero de Max. Y ray no desaprovecho la ayuda de hablar con Salima. Cuando volteo a donde ella estaba encontró que estaba abrazando a Kane de una forma muy cariñosa. Al verlo ella dejo a Kane y se acerco a Ray. 

-Ray yo 

Ray : Salima yo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho y estoy enamorado de ti

Salima: ^///^ Pues muchas gracias pero…

Ray: No lo digas 

Salima: Lamento no poder corresponder, pero como has visto yo y Kane 

Ray agacho la mirada mientras derramaba unas lágrimas. Alzo la  vista sin ellas y sonrió 

-Supongo que deberás marcharte y nunca te volveré a ver 

-No digas eso, cierto es que me iré, pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver y entonces…

Ray: Tendremos una pelea justa ^-^

Salima: Tenlo por seguro.

Un helicóptero llego llevándose a Los bey Blakers, quienes habían notado lo que había pasado con Salima. Pero no había dicho nada, porque Ray tenía cara de haber perdido la batalla más grande e importante. Ya en el viaje de vuelta 

Tyson: Ray vamos anímate Salima ya esta bien 

Kay: tonto no esta así por eso

Tyson: Entonces porque (N/A creo que no todos notaron el asunto)  

Kay: que no te diste cuenta de que lo batearon por Kane 

Tyson: Enserio O.O

Los demas menos ray quien no decía nada: Eres tan distraído Tyson 

En eso se acerco Hilary a Ray y le dijo: Tranquilo Ray las personas no siempre se llegan a dar cuenta de nuestros sentimientos y mas difícil aun es que respondan (mientras veía a Tyson) Pero te aseguro que encontraras a la persona indicada, que te amara con todo su ser. (N/A sonó al discurso que hace Yukito a Sakura) Y cuando la encuentres olvidaras a la Pelirroja que te acaba de romper el corazón.

Ray miro a Hilary la cual sonreía  y el no evito esbozar una similar.

-Tienes razón. Esperare a aquella persona. ^-^

Y FIN 

SE ACABO ESTA HISTORIA ALGO CORTA PERO QUE ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLA.

ME ENFOQUE MUCHO EN LA BATALLA DE RAY Y SALIMA. PERO EN ESO CONSISTIA. LAMENTO HABER DEJADO A RAY CON EL CORAZON ROTO, PERO ERAALGO OBVIO (POR ALGO EL TITULO) LAMENTO NO HABERLOS DEJADOS COMO PAREJA. 

Y YA SE ACABO ESTE FIC. AUNQUE A LOS AMANTES DE LA PAREJA NO SE DESILUSIONEN EN MISPLANES ESTA HACER UNA HISTORIA CON ELLOS Y QUE QUEDEN FELICES JEJEJE. 

ME DESPIDO 

DONEC ERIS FELIX NUMERABIS AMICOS 


End file.
